Credit
Credits were money. Appearances * Darth Maul, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1 (Mentioned Only) * The Phantom Menace * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part III (Mentioned Only in flashback) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Downfall of a Droid * Dooku Captured (Mentioned Only) * Lightsaber Lost (Mentioned Only) * Bounty Hunters (Mentioned Only) * Lethal Trackdown * The Academy (Appear in flashback) * Corruption * Evil Plans * Hunt for Ziro (Mentioned Only) * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 * Pursuit of Peace (Mentioned Only) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Deception * Friends and Enemies * Bounty * Revenge (Mentioned Only) * Front Runners (Mentioned Only) * Tipping Points (Mentioned Only) * Missing in Action (Mentioned Only in poster) * Revival * An Old Friend (Mentioned Only) * The Rise of Clovis (Mentioned Only) * The Disappeared, Part II * On the Wings of Keeradaks (Mentioned Only) * Kindred Spirits * Dark Disciple * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest * Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal * Ahsoka * The Voice of the Empire * Lords of the Sith * Mercy Mission (Mentioned Only) * Most Wanted * Lando's Luck * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars: Beckett 1 * Solo (Mentioned Only) * Solo: Expanded Edition * Solo, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Solo, Part III * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2 (Appear in flashback) * Triplecross (Mentioned Only) * Rebel Rising * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Bottleneck (Mentioned Only) * A New Dawn * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure (Mentioned Only) * Lost Stars * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Report: Imperial Registration Program (indirect mention only) * Rise of the Rebels * Entanglement * Ezra's Gamble * Spark of Rebellion * The Rebellion Begins * Droids in Distress * Fighter Flight * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Ezra's Duel with Danger (Mentioned Only) * Eyes on the Prize (Mentioned Only) * Idiot's Array * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * Call to Action (Appear in hologram) * Rebel Bluff * Puffer Problems (Mentioned Only) * Secrets of Sienar (Mentioned Only) * Brothers of the Broken Horn * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * The Protector of Concord Dawn * Off the Rails * The Forgotten Droid (Mentioned Only) * The Wynkahthu Job * Final Round * Thrawn: Alliances * Never Far Behind * The Occupation * Jyn's Trade * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure (Mentioned Only) * Hunted vs Hunted (Mentioned Only) * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One (Mentioned Only) * Rogue One novel (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope junior novel * Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD (indirect mention only) * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * The Sith of Datawork * Not for Nothing * We Don't Serve Their Kind Here * The Kloo Horn Cantina Caper * You Owe Me a Ride * The Secrets of Long Snoot * Bump * Duty Roster (Mentioned Only) * The Angle * Inferno Squad * Smuggler's Run * Han and the Rebel Rescue (Mentioned Only) * Princess Leia, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Princess Leia, Part III (Mentioned Only) * One Thousand Levels Down (Mentioned Only) * Chewbacca, Part I * Chewbacca, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * The Weapon of a Jedi (Mentioned Only) * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part II * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I * Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II * Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III * Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V * Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Star Wars Annual 1 * Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I * Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II * Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III * Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates * Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V * Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Doctor Aphra Annual 2: Winloss and Nokk (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 27: Worst Among Equals, Part II * Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III * Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I * Lando, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Han Solo, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Inbrief (Mentioned Only) * Twilight Company * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Moving Target * Tales from Wild Space: The Blue Brothers * Return of the Jedi (Mentioned Only) * Return of the Jedi junior novel (Mentioned Only) * The Levers of Power (Mentioned Only) * Shattered Empire, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Aftermath * Life Debt * Empire's End * Last Shot * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Phasma (Mentioned Only) * Rules of the Game * The Wine in Dreams * The Perfect Weapon * High Noon on Jakku * The Face of Evil * True Love (Mentioned Only) * The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku (Mentioned Only) * Better the Devil You Know, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II * Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron Annual 2 * The Recruit (Mentioned Only) * The Triple Dark * Synara's Score (Mentioned Only) * The Platform Classic * Secrets and Holograms (Mentioned Only) * Join the Resistance (Mentioned Only) * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens novel (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Rey's Survival Guide * Flight Log * Cobolt Squadron * Bomber Command * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * Rose and Finn's Secret Mission * Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter * The Last Jedi, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Flight of the Falcon, Part 3: Home Again Sources * Otua Blank in the Encyclopedia * "Missing in Action" on StarWars.com * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections * Star Wars: ABC-3PO (indirect mention only) * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide * Kessel Control Center in the Databank * Rush Clovis in the Databank * Guavian Death Gang in the Databank